1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of pool covers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pool cone or a conical pool cover assembly adaptable to be used with a pool.
2. Description of Related Art
It is generally known that large municipal pools are typically drained at the end of the season. In contrast, consumer owned above ground pools are generally kept filled and are fitted with a cover to keep animals, leaves, dirt, debris, and rubbish from getting into the pool. Unfortunately, such materials can still accumulate on such covers, even to the point where such materials can rupture the cover or at least pull the cover out of position.
Oft times, pool owners will place a large inflatable ball under such a cover to help by inclining the cover upward, causing such materials to shed off of the cover. Unfortunately, inflatable balls are not particularly durable and have a tendency to move towards the outer circumference of the pool due to winds, thereby limiting their effectiveness.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.